fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
San Jiao Shin (Character)
San Jiao Shin (サンジャオシン San Jyao Shin) is an anti-government general who led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. Appearance San Jiao Shin is a tall and massive man distinguished by the very long, dark beard covering the lower part of his face, which reaches down to his chest, and comes with a mustache. He seems to have short dark hair tied in a top knot (something evident from his headgear), and possesses prominent cheekbones. When summoned by Zoldeo, his headgear casted its shadow on the general's eyes, hiding them away from sight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 16 His attire is highly reminiscent of those worn by ancient Chinese people: he sports a loose, light tunic reaching down to his knees, which is open on the front and has dark stripes flanking its edges and collar. His robe's loose sleeves are tucked inside dark armguards covered in intricately decorated, geometrical light motifs, with each of them bearing a pair of drawings reminiscent of toothed gears. A similarly decorated waistguard seems to be held up by a light sash circling it and securing it to San Jiao Shin's waist;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 17 such sash is tucked inside a large hollowed bead near its end. He wears extremely loose, baggy light pants ending below his knees, where they are secured by light strips hanging down, and are paired with dark boots covered in decorations similar to those on his arm and waistguard. San Jiao Shin's head is covered by a distinctive, light headgear, with its dark edges being adorned by light pyramid-shaped motifs, with the one on the front being larger and possessing more pyramids inscribed in it, which has a pair of long strips attached to its back, and possesses a protruding, concave part on top of San Jiao Shin's head, which contains the general's hair, kept in the traditional Chinese top knot. History San Jiao Shin was a young anti-government general that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. According to public documents, he went missing in action, but he was in truth kidnapped and became Zoldeo's human subordinate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-17 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Upon being summoned by Caprico, San Jiao Shin appeared and slashed Loke across his abdomen with his Guan Dao. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: San Jiao Shin seems to be extremely fast: the moment he was summoned by Zoldeo to fight, he was able to slice Loke with his , moving past him in the process, before the Celestial Spirit could react, something which none of Zoldeo's other summoned fighters could achieve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-4 Equipment Guan Dao: San Jiao Shin's weapon of choice is a massive, highly decorative . The weapon possesses a large, curved blade, secured to the long shaft by a decorated 's head with intricate horns reminiscent of those of a , jutting backwards, with its wide mouth full of sharp teeth being open, and having the blade appear from it. On the other edge, the weapon ends into a large, dark sphere, which has a massive, decorative tuft hanging from it. Battles & Events *[[Loke vs. Caprico|Loke vs. Caprico (owner)]] References Category:Characters Category:Male